


Death Eaters like Nazis are not Axe Proof, Uncle Bruno had the evidence to prove it

by Pygmypuffonacid



Series: Magical Nazi hunting for dummies, Experts recommend Always having your axe Close at hand [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Bruno is a wizard just an odd one, Crack, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Harry’s Uncle Bruno doesn’t take kindly to Nazis, His best friend is a Lovegood, Magical or otherwise, Nazi hunters, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Petunia couldn’t love harry the way he deserved to be loved. Dumbledore said he had to live with family so she sent him to family.  It was the least she could do for Lily.
Relationships: Bruno Evans / Amelia Bones, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, James Potter /Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Bruno Evans( Bromance), Susan Bones/Ron Weasley
Series: Magical Nazi hunting for dummies, Experts recommend Always having your axe Close at hand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954747
Comments: 17
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

Petunia Evans Resented her sister, but still loved her , the magical world had taken her baby sister and slaughter her in the name of bigotry. She knew her nephew was magical, that she could never love him the way little harry deserved . So she made a phone call, Bruno would answer God willing.

Petunia Evans does the one decent thing she can for her nephew. The little boy deserves a loving home it’s the least She could do for her dead sister. Dumbledore said he had to live with family then she would send him To family.

Petunia calls her older brother Bruno, an Interpol agent working in the states. Uncle Bruno had spent the last decade tracking war criminals Across north and South America. He is more then happy to take on his Nephew, Petunia And he had never agreed on anything other than that they both loved Lily . Harry is raised by an honest to god Nazi hunter that knows a thing or two about international law.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the axe’s name is Betty.

Bruno Yawned Is he closed his trunk , Grabbing the duffel bag from the ground, 25,000 in Bullyan And assorted other gold pieces clicked in the bag. He would have to figure out how to clean the blood out of the trunk Coca-Cola wasn’t cutting it, And his usual detailer was refusing to clean the car more than three times a month. Why in the hell did those goddamn Nazis bleed so much, as if Them shitting their pants and stinking up his car wasn’t bad enough.

Bruno pause for a moment when he got to his door digging out his keys( Thank God Lily sent him an Enchanted Sex Pistols key chain With an anti-loss charm on it For Christmas last year. ) He unlocked the Crimson front door to his brown stone in New York. The brownstone Seemed to be too large for one man to inhabit Most New Yorkers would say, For that Bruno’s only response was to say” At least I can’t hear my upstairs neighbor taking a shit every morning” As he shot them the two fingered salute.

Bruno kicked off his boots and hung up his leather coat, Making note of the dried blood he’d have to clean off later. He unbuckled Betty’s holster From his hip, As he walked down the hall into his living room. The axe Had performed magnificently as she always did. Betty was goblin made after all, Rabbi Goldstein Still threw a fit every Thursday,When they met for a game at The Pit, The old man shouldn’t Have met her On a Set of twos, You should never gamble with something you aren’t willing to lose.Betty the reliable girl that she was never had to be sharpened or cleaned which made his life a whole lot easier If he ever had to deal with the fuzz on a hunt.

Bruno hung Betty holster and all next to the fireplace and continued down the hall. Mrs . Claremont, His housekeeper made a brisket the other day that was calling his name. Bruno swore when his phone started to ring, He was bloody hungry, Whoever was calling it had better be good.He Stomped. Through the kitchen and picked up The receiver.

“ What the bloody hell do you want?, “. Bruno growled his Cokeworth accent bleeding through. The only answer he received with sobbing from the other end of the line. “ Who is this? “ He grunted again.

Light hiccups started to break through the sobs.He heard a Feminine voice Muttering nonsense, “ Bruno... She’s dead.... Those magical bigots killed our baby sister.” He heard through the line as he was about to hang up.

Bruno nearly dropped the phone in his shock, “ Petunia?” He said as he raised the phone to Back his ear.

“ What do you mean she’s dead?... Lily? She can’t be I just talk to her last week. She and James said They had warded their place, They Swore James’ mate Peter To some kind of secrecy spell. How the fuck can she be dead? Are James or Harry this alive? Bloody hell petunia stop crying and answer! What Happened to Lily? What happened to our baby sister!” Bruno demanded of his nearly hysterical sister Through the phone, As his mind raced With 1000 ways To skin a cat,or Fillet a wizard.

Bruno growled into the line as he heard nothing Crying again after that, “ Take a deep breath little sister, And tell me what happened? “He needed to breathe so did she, If Lily was dead they would need to move quickly, The bastard had been after little Harry anyway . Now was the time to keep his shit together.

Petunia finally speak clearly into the line,” You have to take him Bruno,I can’t leave him right. You have to take him.”

Bruno His voice still grim,” Take who ?petunia, Harry ? why do you have him? Why doesn’t Sirius or James have him If Lily’s dead? Dammit little sister are you safe?”

Petunia voice still shaking Fed into the line,” Those wizards left him on my doorstep it was 30° outside last night. IWith a letter tucked into his blanket, Saying Lilly and James were dead, That’s some dark Lord, Called Voldemort killed her. The letter is signed By Dumbledore Lily’s Old headmaster. It says Lily did something before she died some kind of spell that Harry needs to live with family to be safe to be protected by some kind of blood wards. Dammit Bruno, You know more about magic than I do. You know I hate those freaks, I can’t raise him. I can’t treat him like Lily would have. I can’t raise a magical child. Bruno I need you to take him. You’re the only one in the family that can treat him right the Lily would have wanted. “ Petunia’s Rant Cut of mid thought as she Started crying once again.

“ God Bruno, Our sister’s dead. I need you here. I can’t raise Harry, You have to take him. The letter said he had to reside with family, Bruno How are we even going to organize her funeral,He’s got her eyes you know . Harry Emerald green just like his mother’s.. “ Petunia continue to cry On the phone.

Bruno Having To close his emotions away to deal with the situation answered calmly,” Petunia, I’ll help you deal with it when I get there I’ll jump a ,flight first thing in the morning. Can you keep the boys for a few days at least until I’m across the pond. It’s going to take me at least 24 hours to organize my leave. Dammit! petunia Stop crying! Can you keep him for a few days or not? “ Bruno Bellowed into the phone Barely keeping his Calm Exterior in place. His grief starting to overwhelm him his little sister was dead. Clever , Furiously determined Lily, Someone had snuffed out her spark. He wanted to scream to the heavens And wrenched her soul back to the earth. Bruno felt Powerless in that moment and nearly fell to his knees. His sister was dead.

As he struggled to keep standing he heard through the line” Yes Bruno I can keep him for a few days , Just get here double time.” The sound of her hanging up on the other end of the line barely registered with him. His baby sister was dead. And those magical bigots Had killed her.

Bruno his blood filled with ice, As a resolute fury filled his body. Magical or not, A bigot was a bigot and a Nazi was a Nazi , Even if they were a magical one. Bruno hung up the phone and picked up his axe. He had some hunting to do, But first a nephew to collect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno’s angry For more than one justifiable reason.

Bruno Evan Arrived in London Via the “ Red Eye” A few days after he had spoken to petunia. The airport was desolate at 4 am, Only 2 cabbie Waited to pick up their fares , Bruno had had a hell of a time with customs( Goblin made axes Tended to set off metal detectors) making him wish He’d just Taken that black market Portkey Ignatius offered. But no he‘d insisted on doing things the Muggle way As if petunia was standing over his shoulder nagging him, He made his way via cab out of London into the suburban nightmare that was Surrey In particular little whingeing . Sweet Merlin He hated suburbia, Bruno subconsciously his axe , Betty was safely Holstered and Disillusioned On his right hip. 

He never went anywhere without his axe, Especially not after the Tallahassee incident.Bruno was forever grateful for his expulsion from Hogwarts in his Fifth year, He finished up his education on a Native American Indian reservation for his last two years, Where he’d Lived with his Jewish Great Aunt ( His parents Harry’s grandparents Had shipped him Furious with him For his behavior).Bruno Musing about the past, Lost in memories of his Nazi hunts, Family fights , and Every memory of his baby sister. Bruno barely noticed the cab Arriving at his sister’s liar ( As he considered any house with a lawn that manicured Sinister in nature) . Bruno regarded number 4 privet Drive With a sign, As he told The cabbie to wait, Petunia most likely would want to make this meeting a quick affair.

Bruno dusted his jeans off As he got out of the cab, He straightens his leather coat and made his way up the drive. He banged on the door three Separate times, An old tradition from their childhood, He had no idea of petunia’s Current situation, Of her level of fear, Bruno had to make it obvious it was him at the door. Lily had just been Murdered only a few days before, No doubt petunia was lost in grief Just as he was, Keeping herself busy with the funeral to prepare. Over the phone his sister had made it clear, Bruno was only to come to her house for pick up, Not a reunion.

Despite his knowledge of what his sister said the site that greeted him was still surprisingly. Petunia wasn’t the one who answered the door, But her fat lay about husband, Vernon Dursley could be called a tall man by anyone but Bruno he had about a head on his brother-in-law,. Even at petunia’s wedding His brother-in-law Blatant fear of him had been apparent. Vernon Dursley had merely shrunk back a bit at the sight of Bruno Before shouting for his wife That her brother was here for the boy.Petunia came rushing into the foyer holding a wailing child With light brown hair. 

At the sight Of his frazzled sister Bruno couldn’t help a bitter smile, Here was Petunia will her beloved child Getting ready to pawn off her nephew on to new brother When she was the only one with experience caring for a child.

Petunia greeted him rather coldly with a nod And a sad smile, That Bruno understood, They would never Willingly seek each other out But they were still brother and sister, Both still grieving For Lily. Petunia told him to follow her, Bruno stepped into the house seeing a perfect presentation at suburban domesticity, Petunia lead. him Up the stairs into the nursery( Bruno Thanked Merlin And God in heaven That Petunia had done the decent thing For a babe that had lost his mother, She had fed him, clothed him ,treated harry at least for a few days Like he was blood Like Lily would’ve treated Dudley, She didn’t shove in In a cupboard , She Treated him well to remember her sister, While she waited for her brother To come get the boy, And raise him with the love Petunia knew she herself could not give him.) Petunia placed Dudley in his crib And picked up Harry in silence, Turning around she passed him to her brother. Bruno awkwardly held the babe Before Petunia the experienced mother Corrected his grip reminding him to support Harry ’s head. Bruno held the little boy in his arm, He looked at Harry with an awe of sorts , The little boy had jet black hair and his sister’s emerald green eyes, The same eyes Bruno had, The same shade every magical Evans had, Bruno looked at petunia With the same sad smile She still had And asked,” When’s the funeral? “

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bruno’s fury was A palpable beast , With its own aura at this point. His Crimson hair was crackling Lightning and magic as he passed the wand Security checkpoint. The ministry had refused to release his sister’s body To her family, Claiming that Petunia as a Muggle had no right, To claim the magical potter families bodies for burial, As the Ministry of magic intended to Turn the Potter home And Lily and James graves Into some grotesque Memorial, Bruno had nearly Taking down a wall In petunia’s home When she told him the news. As well as the fiasco with Sirius’ Arrest, Bruno may have been expelled from Hogwarts, Since he had finished his education in the states He had the full legal standing of a wizard, A full member of the magical community, He could deal with the ministries disgusting plans by far more Easily then petunia could. 

Bruno Had taken Harry with him, After promising petunia they would Been giving Lily and James A proper funeral, Not some macabre Political pageant. Bruno took Harry with him, Back to his hotel in magical London, The botched buccaneer, The most secure hotel in London. Bruno fire called His old friend Lysander lovegood , He needed someone to watch Harry, And Lysander wall eccentric had a daughter of his own and. A security Obsessed wardcrafter For a wife. He was the best babysitter Bruno could find, with Amelia grieving her brother, Sirius Behind bars Temporarily, And Remus Lost somewhere on the east wind. Bruno had no choice but to leave his nephew with His eccentric old friend. He couldn’t very well take a baby to storm the ministry.

Bruno and Betty has a meeting with Scrimgeour And that pitiful man Barty Crouch.


	4. Chapter 4

Barty Crouch Sat Lazily In the Minister’s office, They were having yet another Meeting about the potter memorial, With Dumbledore present this time. Scrimgeour Wanted to time preserve the potter family home Turning it into a national magical Memorial. The man also wanted to build a statue in the likeness of Harry Potter, The child papers had dubbed the Boy who lived. Albus surprisingly was attempting to sway the Minister to give Him full control Of the potter estate, And The potter family burial. Barty Was by far more concerned with stripping Sirius black of his guardian rights, And hunting down as many death eaters as possible. 

Albus Dumbledore had promised the ministry the boy was safe with family and an aunt supposedly, A Muggle even though the ministry had records of Harry Potter having a magical uncle. Dumbledore was adamant they trust his judgment on this, Even though the minister. Was perpetually trying to get access to the boy for at least one photo op. The Muggle aunt Posey or Penny Something like that had filed multiple motions with the ministry To get access to her sisters remains, The ministry Had of course denied her request, Allow a Muggle to oversee the burial of the heroes of the magical world why what a waste of good publicity for the ministry. The minister and Dumbledore were in agreement they should use the potters as a symbol for the healing of the magical world, The dark Lord was dead crack open the champagne, And with the boys Savior out of sight, The magical world needed heroes which of course the minister was more than happy to take credit for the end of the war. Barty Sat back in his chair and continue to listen to a few undersecretaries debate about the color of the filigree for the invitations for the memorial celebration, No one but Augusta Longbottom slightly phased by the Grotesque celebration.

Madame Longbottom was All but ignored, When she mentioned the potters deserving of respectful private burial. Augusta knew she was in the minority with Direct family ties to the Potters, She personally could do nothing for them but post a letter To Lily’s brother. Bruno Evans has been such a wonderful mentor to Frank when he joined the Aurors , Even if Bruno was a little strange preferring To hunt criminals for the Muggles In a liaison capacity,Augusta personally considered his Nazi hunting hobby a bit ridiculous but every wizard had his own eccentricities. 

So Augusta had written to the only living wizard Who could put a stop to these proceedings, Bruno had been appreciative to know the date and time of the meeting, He Had responded to her letter surprisingly rapidly asking her all sorts of bad questions about Harry’s godfather( That traitor Sirius Black), their Correspondence had Been enlightening, Bruno’s presence here would have to correct more than one grievous error. Augusta just hoped he would address it calmly , Frank had complain to her more than one about Bruno’s infamous temper.

Augusta’s hopes were dashed rather spectacularly When the very Building began to shake as an ominous aura of magic Descended, The theory behind the power was almost Surprising. But then Augusta remembered the one behind it was in Evans. If Bruno Evans’ Temper with infamous Lily Evans Potter’s had been legendary.

The occupants of the office felt Bruno’s anger before they saw him, A towering man The crimson hair magic visibly sparking around him,His dragonhide Leather coat looked more like armor Then outerwear. A goblin made axe Hung from his hip making every person take note.

Augusta regarded the furious wizard With a mild Measure of glee, Crouch And Scrimgeour Seemed to visibly deflate upon his entrance.  
Augusta Wished she had brought snacks as she witnessed the full glory of an angry Evans on the warpath. If this was how every one of them were, She could understand how Lilly brought downThat So called dark Lord( Honestly the thought of a baby killing that monster was utterly ridiculous).

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bruno’s magic brought down the door to The Minster’s office, For a ministry that had been at war Just days before their security was remarkably useless. 

He entered the room with the subtlety of a rampaging Dragon In Diagon alley. With an ominous intense he approached the minister, Slamming a pile of paperwork on the desk. With a voice burning with the fury of pure hellfire Bruno growled,” I’m here for my sister. I made sure to fill out the forms in triplicate just so there isn’t another oversight“ . The visibly Pale faces of the bureaucrats present was a sight to behold, As the reality of the situation dawned on them, The angry red hair giant with an ominous aura, Was harry Potter’s uncle. The minister started. To scramble for an explanation he visibly shrank back Under Bruno Evans angry Emerald Eyes. 

when the stammering statements Came to an end, Bruno simply laughed And answered him with a bitter smile, Bruno suddenly unsettlingly calm listed everyone of his grievances, Sending the bureaucrats and secretaries scrambling to accommodate the Wizards demands. For If one demand was not met the man Made it clear he had no qualms with using his axe. Papers were filed at record breaking speeds, The potter estate did not become a memorial but was instead Turned back Over to the potter family, There would be no memorial ,no ceremony, No gilding of the potters bodies, Lily and James Would be buried in Godric’s hollow As with custom for the potter family. When Bruno Evans. Had literally growled at Dumbledore’s Suggestion funeral be a public ceremony , The matter was settled. Bruno Evans was a magical relative, His word was the last on the matter, Bruno with a brief nod to Augusta, Raised one last Matter Before the Minister, The custody of his nephew Harry Potter.

Bruno look directly at Dumbledore When he spoke, Condemning the actions of leaving his nephew on a cold stone steps with the letter and Condemning the actions of leaving his nephew on a cold stone steps with a letter and a thin blanket on a cold November morn, Bruno demanded to know the reason his nephew was not with his godfather of James’ will stated. 

Bruno’s reaction to Albus’ Pathetic explanation of not wanting to disturb Petunia’s morning, Was even more visible fury If that was even possible.

Bruno had growled at the old bearded man,” You left my nephew to freeze, With a pitiful note informing my sister ,Lily was dead. What kind of cowardly man are you? Where are you afraid she would turn you away? Insist Harry went to his proper guardian? For that matter where is Sirius? He wasn’t a secret keeper For this horrendous mess. Is my nephews godfather dead? Did Sirius Go hunting for that traitor Pettigrew? “ Bruno shifted his eyes from Dumbledore to Crouch. “ Where is my nephews godfather Barty ?”

Bruno not so subtly gestured to Augusta, after he receives silence in response. The Longbottom matriarch Slid a pensive Across the table toward him. Bruno simply placed his wand to the temple With no explanation to his audience. He said the damning words “ Watch them” When he finished depositing the memories.

Over the next hour while Bruno leaned against the wall Looking menacing, The minister, Dumbledore, And What seemed like every member of the DMLE And the Wizangamot Seemed to traipse through the office to view his memories. Crouch had attempted to argue black’s case When the viewing had been concluded But Alastair Moody The old war dog himself Had silenced the man.Alastair had been Bruno’s training officer before the war had even started. 

Moody knew Evans memories couldn’t be lying. Black was innocent they had Lily Evans telling her brother just that. While Alastair told Bruno Pettigrew was dead they had only found a finger To give to him mother. Bruno had laughed ironically, Asking if the ministry only returned partial bodies to the families. The entire room seem to shrink with guilt and shame with that. 

Albus Seems to want to argue the case But his voice fell on deaf ears in the face of Lily’s angry grieving brother, the Sole representative of the boy who lived, Bruno spoke for Harry not Albus The memories made that clear.

The order was given as quietly as minister could manage, In the face of new evidence black was to go free And Harry Potter was given into His and Bruno’s joint custody. Much to Bruno’s annoyance, Black was in Azkaban after all. It would take him weeks to recover From just 48 hours behind bars. Bruno would be stuck in London with Harry For a few days more . 

Bruno made his way out of the building with Augusta for company, She begged him to join her for lunch as her daughter-in-law Alice was Harry’s godmother. ( The lunch invitation came rather conveniently only 15 minutes before Bellatrix Lestrange Turned up at the Longbottom residence To find it empty.

With Frank and Alice’s arrival at the ministry the group only Waited another half hour for The Last member of their company. Battered bloody wearing nothing but soiled rags even after only 48 hours, Sirius black Appeared in the ministry In the company of several Auror. All of whom had witnessed Bruno’s memory.

The resulting meeting was rather dramatic, Sirius With no brother or marauder but Bruno to cling to Hugged Bruno as if his life Depended on it. With Sitius as emotional as one would expect Frank and Alice ( With Neville on her hip) Collected Sirius’ Wand and personal effects. While Augusta Flooed The lovegood Asking them to meet them at the buccaneer for a meal saying Bruno requested they bring both children.

Bruno half Carrying An emotional Exhausted Sirius hauled the Black Towards the fire assuring him they would get him He wouldn’t have to go back to Azkaban, That Henry was fine, That they would get him healed, As soon as they got to the hotel. 

Bruno still angry but feeling a moment of relief, His sister was gone but her son was still breathing, Sirius was pretty  
Barty Crouch Sat Lazily In the Minister’s office, They were having yet another Meeting about the potter memorial, With Dumbledore present this time. Scrimgeour Wanted to time preserve the potter family home Turning it into a magic a national magical Memorial. The man also wanted to build a statue in the likeness of Harry Potter, The child papers had dubbed the Boy who lived. Albus surprisingly was attempting to sway the Minister to give Him full control Of the potter estate, And The potter family burial. Barty Was by far more concerned with stripping Sirius black of his guardian rights, And hunting down as many death eaters as possible. 

Albus Dumbledore had promised the ministry the boy was safe with family and an aunt supposedly, A Muggle even though the ministry had records of Harry Potter having a magical uncle. Dumbledore was adamant they trust his judgment on this, Even though the minister. Was perpetually trying to get access to the boy for at least one photo op. The Muggle aunt Posey or Penny Something like that had filed multiple motions with the ministry To get access to her sisters remains, The ministry Had of course denied her request, Allow a Muggle to oversee the burial of the heroes of the magical world why what a waste of good publicity for the ministry. The minister and Dumbledore were in agreement they should use the potters as a symbol for the healing of the magical world, The dark Lord was dead crack open the champagne, And with the boys Savior out of sight, The magical world needed heroes which of course the minister was more than happy to take credit for the end of the war. Barty Sat back in his chair and continue to listen to a few undersecretaries debate about the color of the filigree for the invitations for the memorial celebration, No one but Augusta Longbottom slightly phased by the Grotesque celebration.

Madame Longbottom was All but ignored, When she mentioned the potters deserving of respectful private burial. Augusta knew she was in the minority with Direct family ties to the Potters, She personally could do nothing for them but post a letter To Lily’s brother. Bruno Evans has been such a wonderful mentor to Frank when he joined the Aurors , Even if Bruno was a little strange preferring To hunt criminals for the Muggles In a liaison capacity,Augusta personally considered his Nazi hunting hobby a bit ridiculous but every wizard had his own eccentricities. 

So Augusta had written to the only living wizard Who could put a stop to these proceedings, Bruno had been appreciative to know the date and time of the meeting, He Had responded to her letter surprisingly rapidly asking her all sorts of bad questions about Harry’s godfather( That traitor Sirius Black), their Correspondence had Been enlightening, Bruno’s presence here would have to correct more than one grievous error. Augusta just hoped he would address it calmly , Frank had complain to her more than one about Bruno’s infamous temper.

Augusta’s hopes were dashed rather spectacularly When the very Building began to shake as an ominous aura of magic Descended, The theory behind the power was almost Surprising. But then Augusta remembered the one behind it was in Evans. If Bruno Evans’ Temper with infamous Lily Evans Potter’s had been legendary.

The occupants of the office felt Bruno’s anger before they saw him, A towering man The crimson hair magic visibly sparking around him,His dragonhide Leather coat looked more like armor Then outerwear. A goblin made axe Hung from his hip making every person take note.

Augusta regarded the furious wizard With a mild Measure of glee, Crouch And Scrimgeour Seemed to visibly deflate upon his entrance.  
Augusta Wished she had brought snacks as she witnessed the full glory of an angry Evans on the warpath. If this was how every one of them were, She could understand how Lilly brought downThat So called dark Lord( Honestly the thought of a baby killing that monster was utterly ridiculous).

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bruno’s magic brought down the door to The Minster’s office, For a ministry that had been at war Just days before their security was remarkably useless. 

He entered the room with the subtlety of a rampaging Dragon In Diagon alley. With an ominous intense he approached the minister, Slamming a pile of paperwork on the desk. With a voice burning with the fury of pure hellfire Bruno growled,” I’m here for my sister. I made sure to fill out the forms in triplicate just so there isn’t another oversight“ . The visibly Pale faces of the bureaucrats present was a sight to behold, As the reality of the situation dawned on them, The angry red hair giant with an ominous aura, Was harry Potter’s uncle. The minister started. To scramble for an explanation he visibly shrank back Under Bruno Evans angry Emerald Eyes. 

when the stammering statements Came to an end, Bruno simply laughed And answered him with a bitter smile, Bruno suddenly unsettlingly calm listed everyone of his grievances, Sending the bureaucrats and secretaries scrambling to accommodate the Wizards demands. For If one demand was not met the man Made it clear he had no qualms with using his axe. Papers were filed at record breaking speeds, The potter estate did not become a memorial but was instead Turned back Over to the potter family, There would be no memorial ,no ceremony, No gilding of the potters bodies, Lily and James Would be buried in Godric’s hollow As with custom for the potter family. When Bruno Evans. Had literally growled at Dumbledore’s Suggestion funeral be a public ceremony , The matter was settled. Bruno Evans was a magical relative, His word was the last on the matter, Bruno with a brief nod to Augusta, Raised one last Matter Before the Minister, The custody of his nephew Harry Potter.

Bruno look directly at Dumbledore When he spoke, Condemning the actions of leaving his nephew on a cold stone steps with the letter and Condemning the actions of leaving his nephew on a cold stone steps with a letter and a thin blanket on a cold November morn, Bruno demanded to know the reason his nephew was not with his godfather of James’ will stated. 

Bruno’s reaction to Albus’ Pathetic explanation of not wanting to disturb Petunia’s morning, Was even more visible fury If that was even possible.

Bruno had growled at the old bearded man,” You left my nephew to freeze, With a pitiful note informing my sister ,Lily was dead. What kind of cowardly man are you? Where are you afraid she would turn you away? Insist Harry went to his proper guardian? For that matter where is Sirius? He wasn’t a secret keeper For this horrendous mess. Is my nephews godfather dead? Did Sirius Go hunting for that traitor Pettigrew? “ Bruno shifted his eyes from Dumbledore to Crouch. “ Where is my nephews godfather Barty ?”

Bruno not so subtly gestured to Augusta, after he receives silence in response. The Longbottom matriarch Slid a pensive Across the table toward him. Bruno simply placed his wand to the temple With no explanation to his audience. He said the damning words “ Watch them” When he finished depositing the memories.

Over the next hour while Bruno leaned against the wall Looking menacing, The minister, Dumbledore, And What seemed like every member of the DMLE And the Wizangamot Seemed to traipse through the office to view his memories. Crouch had attempted to argue black’s case When the viewing had been concluded But Alastair Moody The old war dog himself Had silenced the man.Alastair had been Bruno’s training officer before the war had even started. 

Moody knew Evans memories couldn’t be lying. Black was innocent they had Lily Evans telling her brother just that. While Alastair told Bruno Pettigrew was dead they had only found a finger To give to him mother. Bruno had laughed ironically, Asking if the ministry only returned partial bodies to the families. The entire room seem to shrink with guilt and shame with that. 

Albus Seems to want to argue the case But his voice fell on deaf ears in the face of Lily’s angry grieving brother, the sole representative of the boy who lived. Harry Potter was placed in the joint custody of Bruno Evans and Sirius Black . Despite Dumbledore’s objections, the Headmaster had lost control of Harry’s future. 

Bruno Still angry but relieved to have the matter settled. Cast one last glare at Dumbledore and made his way out of the ministry with Augusta Longbottom for company.

The Longbottom Matriarch Inquired to his plans As the two stopped at the floo room Waiting for The promised release. Bruno informed her he would have to collect Harry, Augusta delighted at the thought of seeing the boy again Asked him To have lunch with her family , Alice was a healer after all she could tend to Sirius. The man would need it after even a few days in Azkaban. Bruno acquiesced, But Bruno insisted they eat at the buccaneer, He had to be more security conscious in Harry was concerned. Augusta then Flooed her son With the invitation( The Longbottoms Happily agreed bringing Neville with them, The invitation came fortuitously just 15 minutes before the Bellatrix L’Estrange Broke in. To find the Longbottom residence Uninhabited.) 

Bruno while Augusta was occupied , went to collect his nephew. He Even gave his old friend Lysander a quote and the play-by-play of his meeting, Allowing his friend to publish Everything on the record. A valuable exclusive for the quibbler , But a well-deserved exchange, As Lysander had put his own family At risk To help Bruno in a pinch. And if Harry’s laughter Was anything to go by , The LovegoodS would be hosting him again, He and Luna seemed to be fast friends.

As Bruno Flooed Back to the ministry with Harry in his arms. His nephew booped his nose, And only a baby could. Making Bruno laugh for the first time in days and then cough just as quickly as he got a mouth full of ash. The man and boy Appeared through the floo In a comical way, With the baby laughing and Bruno Coughing trying to clear his airway. 

The Longbottom Greeted the two with laughter and Smiles even if they were a bit subdued( They were all still grieving the loss of the Potters). Not a moment after Bruno stepped back into the room A resounding crack was heard. Sirius black Stood before them with a contingent of Aurors Around him. Each Auror Having been personally selected by Alastair moody after showing them all the memories . Moody had promised Bruno The Aurors Would bring Black to him Alive with no additional damage besides what the dementors Had done to him.

Sirius’. Eyes looked haunted, As if he couldn’t believe he had left the prison. The man seemed in a dazed, His body was bruised and bloody, But he was otherwise Unscathed. At the sight of him Little Harry Gave a cry of “ Padf’t”That seemed to bring him out of his trance. Sirius black Started to cry And half stumbled towards them He barely made it the 10 feet it took to reach them, Before he half fell into Bruno and Harry. Bruno still holding harry with one arm Hoisted Sirius To his feet Allowing the other man to lean most of his weight on him. 

Frank the saint that he was, Dealt with the Aurors Collecting Sirius’ wand And personal effects. And signing his paperwork. Sirius black Was a free man once again. A freeman that needed a bath.

Augusta seeing Bruno with his hands full, Herded the group towards the fire, Calling out their destination of the buccaneer Hotel as Everyone in the party could use a hearty meal.


	5. Chapter 5

The boisterous group Made up of a freed prisoner, a Nazi Hunter, A Setting member of the Wizengamot, an Auror on Paternity leave and his wife on of the best healers in Britain , a well a the Lovegood Who defied explanation, Decided to have their meal in the privacy of Bruno’s state room, Better security and more options to deal with fussy infants and Traumatized curse breakers turned Hitwizards Freshly released from prison. As both Harry and Sirius refused to let go of Bruno. 

The meal and Accompanying events When surprisingly well, Alice Managed to persuade Sirius into a full examination ( she prescribed a weeks worth of potions and sleep), the children had taken to each other like fish to water, Having more than one mini food fight while the adults spoke, Harry turns his hair red to match Bruno’s, Little Luna already a character turned hers a brilliant aquamarine, And with a little of what appeared to prompting from the other infants Neville turned his hair as grey as his grandmum’s , Causing a rare phenomenon Augusta Longbottom’s genuine smile. The adults trying to raise Sirius’ ’ spirits and Deal with the days old loss of beloved family and friends started drinking and talked( With Alice, Augusta and Lysander staying sober to supervise them and the children). The group caught up rather quickly, Reminiscing about their Hogwarts days, Bruno telling them about his days at the Navajo school of magic after his expulsion, They spoke a train rides, Quidditch and Impossible pranks the marauders pulled, They reminisced about Lily and James, The Longbottoms and Lovegoods Lending their support to both men grieving the loss of a sibling. When Bruno spoke about Lily he subconsciously Reached for his axe, Betty humming reassuringly under his fingertips, Bruno cast his eyes towards his nephew Quietly whispering to himself ,” They won’t get him, not as long as I’m around.” When the subject of the remaining Death Eaters came up .

Sirius After coming back to himself Sometime about halfway through the meal finally spoke be groaning the loss Of his brother, And muttering about the ministry probably ransacking his flat. Bruno simply chuckling at that, and saying Half jokingly,” You could always move to New York with me and Harry if you don’t want to go back to your flat. The exuberant response from Sirius nearly made Bruno regret his offer, But he thought better off it, It would be easily to look after hard with an extra pair of hands, And if those hands came attached to Sirius Black Who was an exceptional duelist all the better, Between the two of them they could probably figure out how to change a diaper. Bruno felt Betty hum again at that, His axe was laughing at him Bruno marveled at that.

As the last few crumbs from the meal Were launched across the room by Neville, The adults got up to leave, Lysander’s wife Aurora, Insisting on performing a sweep of the perimeter wards Before they left, Bruno smiling at her And letting her go ahead( Having the security paranoid lovegood couple As friends would at least make him sleep easier tonight) 

Augusta for whatever reason that she herself could not explain Insisted on flooing the Aurors Before they went home The next day. Aurora oddly agreeing with her booking the entire Party estate rooms for the night Right next-door and across the hall. Fundamentally turning Bruno’s floor of the hotel into a mini fortress with him, Harry and Sirius Surrounded by friends and Behind the wards Aurora insisted on reinforce. 

Bruno feeling exhausted from the day simply acquiesced and let the two formidable matriarch for what they wanted. Bruno walked them to the door with Harry on his hip and Sirius Half a step behind, Bruno as an afterthought slipped Lysander and Frank Two of his portable communication mirrors That James had given him for Christmas last year , Just in case any of them had any trouble, After all Voldemort had only been taken down by his sister four days before. 

Bruno not wanting to leave Harry or Sirius Alone, Ended up settling himself on the ridiculously comfortable couch in his front parlor, With Harry Half-asleep across his chest , And Sirius Peacefully( Amazingly after his last few days) Curled up near his feet, In his Animagius form. 

Bruno turned on the television Keeping Betty and his wand close at hand. He began to dose himself.


	6. Chapter 6

It took three months not three days to resolve the issues with the potter estate.Dumbledore the blasted man, Kept attempting to persuade Bruno to return Harry to his aunt’s care. The pictures of Bruno Evans chasing Albus Dumbledore Out of the buccaneer with his axe had not been flattering ones, Thankfully the public seemed to forgive the action with Lily funeral the day after the incident.

Lily and James Potter’s funeral was not the macabre political event of the ministries imagining. It was a Solemn affair , restricted to mourners who actually knew the pair, Bruno, Sirius, and even little Sirius wept, Petunia and her fat husband even made an appearance sticking close to Bruno’s Heels for the Duration of the Funeral services. Petunia may have resented Lily and Bruno for their magical ability But she was still their sister. She wept with her brother and held his hand, Even agreeing to hold little Harry And comfort him while Bruno and Sirius Gave their eulogies. Both finishing with A mysterious line to anyone who didn’t understand, “ Your Mischief has been managed James, On this we do solemnly swear. Your final prank pulled at last, With Lily’s Masterful execution of course.”

Bruno had spent the last few weeks telling anyone who would listen his sisters sacrifice was what killed the dark Lord, Anything to take the focus off of his nephew. Sirius Had split his time between recovery ,being super glued to Harry , And tracking down Moony, Bruno was still mildly irritated with Remus. He was the one who pulled babysitting duty more than anyone, He would have been handy from day one rather than pulling a disappearing act on them. Sirius Finally found Remus in Scotland of all places Working At a Muggle pub. Liam McGregor’s Pub Of all places, The Mauraders’ old haunt, Which should’ve been one of the first places they checked, But unfortunately it was the last. Sirius Had basically abDucted Remus from the premises, Side along Apperating him To Bruno’s room at the buccaneer. Remus and Sirius Were in a literal fistfight Until Bruno walked in on Remus Slugging Sirius In the face with a haymaker like Bruno had taught him. After Bruno physically separated them, A bitter argument, And a lot of tea the three men Settled in with Harry bouncing on Bruno’s knee. 

And Sirius Informing Remus of their travel Arrangements. And Bruno offhandedly telling him to be packed and ready to go by Tuesday, Remus Being startled and reluctant yet desperate to agree. The rest of that day was spent in laughter reliving old memories, And Bruno being a eternally he grateful For Remus voluntarily taking diaper duty. 

The Goblins at Gringotts Transferred the potter vaults To their New York location for more convenient access. Bruno had bluntly told his fellow marauders that they would be living with him rent free so long as they pitched in with Harry. There were rumors of death eaters fleeing Prosecution on the other side of the Atlantic. 

Bruno simply grinned, When the day arrived To go Back to the states, The portkey was An old soup can, That transported them at precisely 7:53 AM. Bruno Landed on his ass with a grin clutching a giggling Harry, As he surveyed the Hudson river before them. He was back in New York baby, With family . His sister was gone but she had left him with little Harry In those two mad fuckers that called them selves the marauders. Bruno’s life was given a new purpose, To protect his nephew and the others, you couldn’t ask for a more perfect job as a Nazi Hunter. His personal prey had been expanded From Muggle Nazis Magical one. 

Rumor had it McNair was on his side of the pond, With a bounty on his head. Bruno grinned and looked down at his nephewWhispering to the boy, “ Welcome to New York Harry. you’re in for a hell of a ride.”


	7. Chapter 7

The Trek back to Bruno’s townhouse was a quiet one In the bright morning sun. With Harry babbling at ever new sight New York offered up, Hot dog vendors, Living statues, Meera Goldstein( one of Bruno’s past Conquest that had taken one look at him holding his nephew and stormed off in the opposite direction in a huff Muttering to herself loudly about “ Lying men claiming they weren’t ready for a family”). Which had raised brows From every one in the immediate vicinity including Sirius, who For the first time In month ManageD a wolffish grin While elbowing Mooney and the ribs and making Bruno growl at him,” Not a word Black, Your bed post Looks a hell of a lot more like a cat scratching post than mine does.” 

Betty In her holster on his hip hummed lightly Mocking her master. Making Bruno Roll his eyes and Mutter about , “ Blasted axes Always taking someone else’s side.” Before being distracted by Harry’s Excited cry as a man with a Bright red hat pass them by. Making the men grin at the infants Unencumbered Joy. With all the hell they had been unleashed on them the last few months it was go to see Harry acting like a normal little boy. 

The group continued A few more blocks until they reach a row of townhouse That abutted a small park, The wizards felt The sheer force of the wards they pass through Just by stepping under the wire that encompass the neighborhood.Remus and Sirius Shared a concerned look before going for their wand and converging on Bruno’s Blindspot Both men Sweeping the area for a possible attack before Bruno laughed ,” It an Eruv wire lads , Harmless mostly. Keeps that demons out And a few of the Nastier supernatural Creatures Indigenous to this part of North America completely harmless to wizards.We’re not going to be attacked at least not in this neighborhood, The local Magical community maintains those wards, Think of it as a first line of defense gives everyone on the block a nice bit of warning if something malicious is prowling around the city. You see the colors on the doors they correspond to the color of the wards What wizard or witch maintains which part of the neighborhood defenses. It’s our mini neighborhood watch.This neighborhood is the safest in the city outside of the diamond district Or the garment district at least. We’re safe here but I appreciate the cover nonetheless you’re quicker on the draw than I expected nice one retrieval Boys, I see I’m not the only one Mad Eye Drill that into.”

Bruno grin as the marauders relaxed before turning towards his door And taking the steps to any time, Fishing the anti-loss sex pistons keychain out of his pocketAnd quickly glancing behind him When he noticed the other man hadn’t followed.As he unlocked the door He called over his shoulder,” Are you to lads coming in or have the Asphalt alligators got you? The AC is on I’m not leaving this door open forever.”

At the mention of air conditioning the perplexed and still somewhat high strung Members of the order of the Phoenix Finally got a move on. Following Bruno into the house both men mentally making note of the intricate carvings along the perimeter of the house and the strange sparkling stones embedded into the steps that almost seem to twinkle ominously As if daring Them to try some thing. As he passed through the threshold Sirius shook him head He thought Grimmold place His childhood home had been a magical stronghold clearly his grandfather hadn’t actually known what he was doing. If his childhood home has been a fortress their new residence was A Fortress. Sirius Shrugged mentally At least they wouldn’t have to worry about pixies or death eaters stealing Harry out of his crib.

================================================================== 

Bruno Slammed the door behind them Before handing off Harry to Sirius And kicking his boots off Before leading them into his living room with the fireplace already crackling. Bruno tossed his coat Onto the back of the chair and And hung Betty Holster an all on a hook by the fireplace. Before gesturing for the other men to make themselves comfortable. And tapping his wand on the coffee table summoning a few caffeinated beverages of the Irish persuasion for the adults and some juice and graham crackers for the mini wizard. When they had all settled Bruno answered the unspoken question. “ My housekeepers name is Mrs. Claremont she comes in every morning maintained the fires fix me a few meals and sets anything that needs cleaning in order laundry dishes anything that really needs doing. Wonderful woman she made us some Korean tacos for lunch. I hope you both Don’t mind spicy food it’s really the only thing edible in the house right now. I’ll have To set up more frequent grocery deliveries soon with four of us living here now. “

The three man sat in silence for a few moments with the only disruption being Harry’s happy squeals as he discovered the wonders of graham crackers and apple juice. The silence was finally broken by Remus coughing and posing a rather important question, About the local magical population And their attitudes towards werewolves. Making Bruno’s face split into a mischievous grin, “ Mate , After we get everyone settled in their new rooms I’m going to have to introduce you to my hunting partner Gideon. He can tell you all about how the Americans deal with those that have a furry little problem.”


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the morning and well into the afternoon was spent assembling furniture With instructions that were borderline human rights violation for their meticulously torturous nature, Charming walls different colors and superimposing an image of the lobster nebula onto the ceiling of Harry’s new nursery. The decorating Was backbreaking but they had to navigate around Bruno’s wards And the fact that neither marauder knew how to use power tools. 

As dinner time rolled around Bruno cracked his neck and called an end To their day’s construction project Before scooping Harry out of his playpen And wandering into the kitchen. Calling over his shoulder Inquiring if anyone else wanted a beer. But before he could even open the refrigerator His lady Firefighter of the month enchanted reminder Calendar started screaming at him, That it was Thursday. The upbeat jingle Emitting from the calendar made Harry giggle as Bruno swore Quietly under his breathe, but not quietly enough for the child in his arms not to hear , and as any baby would when presented with a new word Harry screamed “ Fuck !” loudly Experimentally between childish giggles. 

Bruno sighed and looked down at his nephew a little resigned,” I don’t supposed I could get you to forget you ever heard that word little guy. “ The only response he got was more laughter from the infant and anther round of joyous cursing from the 18 month old. Bruno just shook his head and made a mental note to check his language in the future before tapping his wand Against the calendar. And calling out to the other residents of the townhouse that were currently sprawled On the leather sofas in his living room.

Bruno stuck his head out of the kitchen and bellowed,” Stay Conscious you lazy bastards, it’s Thursday. I had forgotten until the calendar started screaming at me. This is an appointment I can’t miss and it’s damn near impossible to reschedule so get dressed . We going on a family outing, pants Suitable for other humans are a requirement. “ Bruno bounced harry on his hip making the little boy laugh Again as the adult groaned. 

Bruno Smiled at his nephew, before Saying in baby talk, “ Are you ready to meet Uncle Bruno’s friends Harry? ...Yes you are..Yes you are.” Before proceeding to carry his nephew up the stairs and calling down over his shoulder, “ Remus make sure to give Sirius a bath before we leave I don’t want the town car Reeking of wet dog for the next week.”

The cursing that followed them upstairs Only made Little Harry burst out in a new round of laughter That brought a new smile to Bruno’s lips. 

================================================================== 

The chaos that followed his announcement made Bruno grateful he had more than one shower, and made him feel like an old man at Twenty five when he had to tell Sirius with a straight face, “ No, leather pants mate. Trust me you’ll thank me later .”

Causing the black scion To grumble and Dive back into the monstrosity that was his closet. But not before Bruno called after him “ Make sure you dry your hair I wasn’t kidding about the wet dog smell”. The boot he had to dodge After that comment made him happy his nephew was in the other room.

Finished taking the Mickey out of Sirius, Bruno Strapped Betty into her proper place on his hip while Remus Went digging for a coat that would fit him, As Bruno had a few spares From his youth, The Evans Hunter Made a mental note to make an Appointment with his Tailor for the blonde haired marauder After the fourth coat swallowed the man whole. Before Remus is finally settled on one Bruno vaguely remembered wearing in his third year before he started are wards and runes into the leather of his jackets Making them impossible to Charm to a different size But damn useful at deflecting basic charms and hexes in battle. Bruno was brought out of his musings As Sirius Came stomping down the stairs looking like A rejected member from AC/DC with Harry and his arms Grumpily muttering “about drying charms Making his hair frizzy.” While Gleefully played with one of the tassels on Sirius’ leather coat.

Making Bruno laugh while he retrieved his keys And telling everyone,” Normally I‘d just take the bike , But the Sidecar isn’t warded yet, So we’re going to have to take the Lincoln. Sirius mate you want to drive. If you remember the way to The Pit, Oh don’t give me that look Remus. Shawn and Constantine both have kids now it’s much more family friendly than the last time I took you lads there. Even has a playpen in the corner so Harry can make some New friends. Now come on lads , We need to leave, if I’m late , Mathis will try to steal my seat, The last time he did Jenny stabbed him, That man doesn’t need any more hospital bills, and I don’t need Copernicus putting dragons blood in my drink In revenge for inciting his sisters irritation.”

Bruno Swapped Harry for his car keys with Sirius And then made their way out the door. The four of them piled into the Lincoln with harry secured I a safety seat With a few extra magical protections, And Sirius Asking for directions every few minutes after they hit A Less than savory part of Brooklyn.

As they pulled up after Bruno had to switch places with Sirius After the black Scion Revealed he had no clue how to parallel park, Harry As any child would paid more attention to the sky and his companions and screamed with delight “Birdie!” As everyone was being unloaded from the vehicle.

Making the adults around him look up expecting to see a pigeon or perhaps on a Seagull Even if they were a few blocks too far from the docks. What greeted them instead was a ruby eyed gryphon, Making the same thing pass through everyone of their minds “ Fuck.”. Even little harry though his was more joyous Then Foreboding As the little boy Couldn’t access the gravity of the situation just yet. The half a second it took for the situation to register was enough for the Gryphon to start to dive And the adults To raise a few shields while they sprinted for the front door of the bar They were destined for. Once they were all out of breath but safely inside the building, Bruno started berating the man behind the bar named Gideon about Samuel being loose again.

The barman‘s Only responded with a grin. Making Bruno Lament the fact he was holding his nephew and couldn’t lunge across the bar To throttle his best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Bruno glared at his old friend, Gideon was still cackling like a madman.It had been a good 10 minutes already, The Duration of his cackling was starting to become concerning considering, As Bruno had managed to settle harry in the playpen With Shawn’s boys Luca and bastion, And Constantine’s hell Spawn Francesca. Who was an adorable little girl with a bad habit of spouting Horns and sneezing hellfire. Such a childish eccentricities could be dealt with easily enough with a few wards but She had setthe interior of the Lincoln on fire more than once so babysitting was always an adventure with that one. 

The Harry seem to take a shine to her immediatelyAfter Bruno released him into His new temporary enclosure, He had grabbed her nose within moments of making eye contact with Frankie And the two were babbling at each other like old friends catching up after years At sea.Bruno really didn’t want to think about what those two bonding would mean ,So he pushed that crisis to the back of his mind and turn It backed to something That needed his immediate attention, gin. He picked up the bottle Mathis Was drinking straight from Ignoring the outrage cry from the king of used car salesman on the upper Eastside and stomped his way over to the wanna be super villain he called a best friend Upended the bottle Over his head but first making certain the bar was between them when he did it.

The moment liquid made contact with Gideon’s head blessed silence reigned for an instant Before the smell of wet dog greeted him like an old friend and Bruno scowled As his best friend smacked at the bottle Of gin, Yanking it out of Bruno’s hand and ending the alcoholic cascade onto his person. Gideon looked at him a little dismayed , Almost a little mournful At the waste of good alcohol.

Gideon actually had the gall to raise an eyebrow at him,” You couldn’t of found a bottle of water or a hose like a normal person, eh mate.”

Making Bruno suppress and Eye roll Before responding,” If you have a preference For what liquid your drowned in to bring you out of your Viktor Van doom impersonation, Gid . I suggest you write it down before you go for Frankenstein Maniacal laughter mate, If you don’t inform me of your preferences I’ll just use whatever is on hand. The end result always the same , Werewolf what dog smell is always rancid. At least with alcohol we know you’re decontaminated, Merlin knows what diseases You carry around no one wants to get mange, With their next round.” 

Bruno grin barely keeping a straight face as he looked Gideon dead in the eye as menacing as he could manage before both men cracked up at the same time. And Gideon jumped over the bar , Enveloping Bruno is a bear hug Just to irritate him and make him get a nose full of that dreaded wet dog smell, he loved to complain about. Bruno halfheartedly tried to escape and gave a few the grudge and cries of protest before hugging his friend back. He had to for his pride’s sake, He had to Set a good example for his nephew after all. 

Bruno drew back a moment later finally grinning and with a chuckle turned towards the marauders behind him, And begin making formal introductions Between the brits and his best friends , “ Gid,I want you to meet two of Lillys friends. Sirius black, Don’t give me that look mate he’s a good one I told you about, And Remus lupin The magical academic I told you about, The one with the furry little problem , I hope you could help him out ,explain how things are on the side of the ocean For people with that sort of a problem.” 

Gideon actually blinked when Bruno finished his statement Processing even before laughing,” Bruno mate, Jesus things are that bad still in the UK I wasn’t aware you even spoke 1950s. Are we calling Marcone flamboyant now? Damn man. “ Gideon continue to chuckle until his lungs burned before Bruno began to speak.

“ Sorry man you know how we British are, “ And the Evans hunter Turned his attention to the sandy hair werewolf To his left, “ Remus, Gideon Here is the chairman of the Northeast united werewolf Federation. He’s the grand Puba Of werewolves for the entirety of the north eastern region of the United States and Canada, From the Mason Dixon line up to Nova Scotia He is The furball in chief Around here for the packs, His sister Lucrezia, Is the Congresswoman from New York for The magical Congress of the United States. “ Bruno finished his statement while remus blinked And turned his attention back to his best friend.

“ Gideon if your breathing normally again, And finished howling Like your other half I figured you could give Remus, A lay of the land. Maybe tell him about Reginald and his friends. Hopefully cover the civil rights movement from back in the day his situation growing up was a little bit different than what you would expect Stateside mate.” Gideons Expression changed from exasperated to severe , As he glanced at Remus And back to Bruno his eyes broadcasting a very clear question. Is he a British born werewolf and he’s still alive and sane. Gideon’s eyes grew wide for an instant when Bruno silently nodded and then the American werewolf turned his full attention on Remus. Growling at a pitch no human or wizard could hear. “ Welcome to the states my friend. Things are very different here. .”

Remus jumped at that Before tentatively answering back” how different are we talking.” while Sirius Washed sharply at an exchange he couldn’t understand, Before Remus Decided to translate for both of them. And the black Scion laughed. As Gideon begin an animated explanation about the werewolf emancipation of 1828,Along with the Soul calming draft Every werewolf in the states drink. And gave them control of the shift end eliminated the danger of cross infection with anyone they might accidentally Nick. Gideon grinned As he made his nails are longer amd Black And he merrily tapped them on the table beside them. Making Bruno laugh. A Feminine voice interrupted The moment, As the door blew open, And Jenny Devereaux ambled in Waving a Mason jar in her hand. Inside was a very irate Samuel attempting to claw his way through the glass. “ Gideon your Gryphon scratched my car again. You need to keep Samuel on a leash or at the very least buy him an inter-dimensional play pet this is getting ridiculous. I already built you a gryphon proof Dome for the roof. Or are you keeping him in the basement again.”

Gideon stopped Midsentence and turned a little pale. Before I immediately preceding with begging Jenny not to tell Lucretia , About Samuels field trip around the neighborhood he just didn’t have the heart to lock him up not when those pigeons Antagonized the Griffin on purpose. He had let Samuel fly outside on occasion otherwise the birds in the area forgot who the dominant species was. Jenny looked unpersuaded as Bruno raised an eyebrow, And Gideon looked at his best friend and the silent condemnation he was regarding him with, Finding no support from either side he cried out “ How the hell was I supposed to know You would turn up with a baby Bruno it’s not my fault the kids about the size of the Dockside gremlins Samuel likes to hunt. He must’ve mistook the little guy for one. It’s never happened before He likes Frankie and the boys just fine. It must be that Evans luck of yours. Jenny come on please you know I’m up for renewal of the permit to keep him right come on guys please.”

Jenny is only response was to reach over and poour her self a drink, Well Bruno Grinned conspiratorially Behind her, The Evans male Actually managed with a straight face to say,” We can keep her mouth shut for a free night of drinks, And you covering the nights by in.”

==================================================================

The irate Griffin known as Samuel that was currently trapped in a mason jar shrunk to the size of a small butterfly had finally deemed Escape an impossibility until his wizard decided to free him and fell asleep in his small glass prison on top of a bed of twigs and leaves the blonde haired menace His wizard associated with had graciously provided him with at least it was a comfortable temporary prison. The griffins Crimson eyes regarded The humans before him as they begin to play, Some kind of game where they all gathered in a circle and tossed pieces of paper or leaves at one another with tiny faces and numbers painted on them. Gold coins were shoved towards the center of the table and periodically a human with slam their cards on the table and Yell loudly in victory before pulling the small horde of gold toward them. His humans activities were always a tad bit perplexing but he seem to have the smallest horde of gold remaining which seem to be vexing. Samuel turned his attentions To the young tiny humans in the small cage made of plastic it was a small comfort to know he was not the only one being contained in a makeshift prison nor was he the only one with some sort of entertainment provided tho his Entertainment was in the form of a few pigeons the blonde menace had graciously shrunk for him. When he managed to convey he was hungry. The tiny cageD to humans seem to be Building a rather unsteady structure in an Attempt to escape over the walls of their plastic Brightly colored prison. Samuel was certain it wouldn’t hold their weight and he was proven right a moment later when the newest human he had mistaken for a gremlin earlier in the evening screamed in outrage And struck with the tower with a tiny lime green plastic tool Samuel believed humans called a shovel. And the other humans in the cage he assumed not realizing that escape was futile began to build again after sticking a few of their building blocks in their mouth is Samuel assumed this was somehow a human method of testing the sturdiness of a building material, He would have to figure out a way to test that theory could humans taste the density of an object that we explain why they were constantly eating strange fried foods that crunched irritatingly.

Though he had yet to see, Another human besides his wizard Howl at the moon, So not all humans have the same behaviors. It would be a matter to discuss with another Griffin the one that lived in In the bridge that lead to Manhattan. Another time once he could make another scape. For now he had a feast of pigeons to partake in courtesy of the blonde menace, That was becoming more tolerable by the minute.

======================================== =================== =========================

Bruno chuckled and took another sip of his bourbon as he played with his chips and watched Constantine across from him, Gideon had already folded and Sirius had the worst poker face he had ever seen. It was down to him and Constantine and he only had a set of threes. Bruno pushed another pile of gold Towards the pot and called. Constantine Sore as he slammed down a set of twos, And Bruno pulled the pot towards him, Flashing his threes across the table. Making Constantine throw a spoon at him, That Matthias helpfully caught in his hat before it made impact.  
Bruno grinned As the table broke out in laughter and he heard joyful giggles coming from the playpen in the corner. It was good to be home again.


	10. Chapter 10

The enraged battle cry of a Doxie ,along with the remnants of last nights festivities greeted Bruno is the first rays of the sun shone through the skylight of his bedroom temporarily blinding him. Clumsily he searched The bedside table next to him for the sheet he used To cover his Doxy powered alarm clock. He Audibly growled When his fingers found nothing but the lamp and he accidentally knocked over the hangover potion he had placed there the night before. He caught it before it hit the ground and down the contents of the vial And and one go With a grimace hangover potions always had a nasty aftertaste of black licorice which he had never been fond of.

With his pounding headache dealt with for the moment Bruno yanked his pillow out of the case and tossed it over the Screaming Doxie that was his alarm, Finally allowing him A few moments of silence before he heard Harry calling him. Bruno wandered out of his room scratching the back of his neck just in time to sprint down the Corredor to catch harry by the back of his pajamas before the toddler went tumbling down the stairs. Hairy laughed and hugged him as Bruno lifted him into the air trying to mentally recover from his near early morning heart attack. He looked at his nephew and whispered,” By the seven Hells lad, You look just like your da but You get into trouble like your mom. You’re going to spend the rest of your life trying me a heart attack Aren’t you kiddo?“

Harry not really understanding the question gave a small shout that sounded suspiciously like “yeah” And started playing with The silver pendant that hung around Brunos neck clearly fascinated by the intricate Celtic knot as any small child is with a shiny object Of unknown origin. Bruno Registering his nephews response simultaneously attempted to suppress both a laugh and a shudder Before settling on a slight grin and caring his nephew downstairs. To get a jumpstart on breakfast it was still Just after dawn about 7 AM and he had to be at the office at 10 it would take that long to feed Harry and figure out what they were going to do with him he still had to teach The marauders to control the house wards Before any of them could really be left alone in his residence. He put Harry in his dungeon otherwise known as magical McNally’s mini wizard play pen That currently took up half his kitchen the plastic structure was spelled with stand even the strongest accidental magic. It kept even the most skilled toddler turn to scape artist exactly where they were intended inside the temporary structure Playing with toys and trying to figure out how to set a stuffed animal on fire. Bruno mentally called it the dungeon because it was just hilarious for some reason That’s still wasn’t clear to him he was fairly certain it was a joke that was inspired by copious amounts of Whiskey At Gideons the night before.

As he started on the fry up he Began to make a mental checklist the house was baby proof the marauders were mostly responsible adults that could be left to their own devices if he went on a hunt, He would have to contact Leonidas his banker and straighten out his Last will and testament what with the change in hisFamily circumstances. And then he would need to go into the office, For everyone’s sake he didn’t need Sebastian turning up Thinking one of the Nazis had off him.

Bruno sighed And flipped the bacon Today was going to be complicated. Harry giggled as if in commiseration behind him.

====================================================================

Thanks merlin for Mrs. Claremont, his housekeeper was the quintessential responsible adult. And Today’s de facto marauder supervisor , The first little woman had Escaped Dachau And terrorized the Germans for the better part of the second world war with the French resistance Bruno was sure she could keep an eye on the residence without his assistance worst case scenario he would come home to harry and Sirius hyped up on sugarAnd homemade fruit tarts which was far From an apocalyptic scenario, He could let his Worries about that part of the day rest he had to handle the insanity of the office next. He fished out his wand from his holster in the sleeve of his great leather coat the one that shown silver if looked at under a sneakascope, 

The dragon hide was so deeply engraved with protection runes Bruno could practically hear the magic buzz within the leather a quiet warning to anyone that would dare test the sigils At his back. Bruno tapped his wand against the glass Of the front display window Of BergdorfS Department store and leaned into it as the translucent surface began to ripple he shifted through the gateway feeling a momentary Tickling Sensation around his eyebrows before walking in to the main lobby of the Interpol offices magical division in New York City. He tipped his chin to Henry at the security desk and stopped his went to the elevator doing his best impersonation of a constipated serial killer fully aware he Was Projecting A murderous aura as he waited for his floor making the few other occupants of the lift shift closer to the door. Making him suppress a smile he had a reputation as a deadly Hunter to protect even from his coworkers, You let one chink in the armor show and you ended up with an assignment to Providence hunting down an Escaped mime From the national zoo. As the cheerful voice of a woman who had clearly been Hi on something when she recorded the greeting informed him he had arrived on the 17th floor at 10 minutes to Nine. 

Bruno didn’t even bother stopping by the desk he had never used in the half a decade he had worked there he was a field operative ,a hunter ,he didn’t do paperwork . And barged into Crispin’s office, A man who is technically his commanding officer but was too afraid of him to even ask him for a paper clip let alone documentation Bruno settled into one of the wing back chairs in the office and kick his boots up on the table. He looked Crispiin Brisbane Dead in the eye and said,” I forgot about a Nazi he’s in a fish tank at the Smithsonian the one with the flesh eating beetles I forgot to mention it before I had to leave for England you might want to find a form for that when I went to collect him this morning The bastard was alive But missing most of his lower appendages he can still stand trial but I wouldn’t expect him to rise for the ruling So I would warn the judge advocate.”

Brisbane having known him for years but having never gotten over his initial fear of the giant ginger The man simply nodded before reaching for his pen and the requisite documents this kind of situation not being a first occurrence with Bruno Evans before his hand stopped in the air as he registered the man’s next sentence.” What can you tell me about Walden Macnair, Crispin?” 

Sweat begin to form on the back of Brisbanes neck As he reached for the call button he manage to Convey to Janine his secretary they had a code black, A hunter inquiring about a high-level target After just coming back from his home country. They would need to triple the office insurance before Bruno was given the file. Evans was an excellent Nazi hunter but the man was murder for their insurance bill. But his results spoke for themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

Blood was pounding in his ears as he bolted down the alley he could hear the ever increasing heart rate of his prey close by as he continued to gain ground on them. Betty pulsed in her Holster As if in anticipation for a potential kill making Bruno mentally chuckle she was a bit Bloodthirsty his beautiful razor sharp girl. This Great leather coat billowed behind him As he turn to sharp corner sprinting down a bisecting alley Intending to cut the scared little mouse he was chasing off at the pass. As He sprinted past one of the kitchen staff of ginos pizzeria emptying out the trash, He raised a hand in greeting making Vincenzo the restaurant employee who always remembered how he liked his pie extra chardEd Call out a greeting as he steam rolled past him And ducked into the Inbedded doorway Of a basement apartment in the adjacent building Bruno crouched waiting to spring at his target who he could hear coming his way.

But the quiet laugh distracted him he looked down at the happy child strapped to his chest playing with one of the tassels attached to the papoose Mrs. Clairmont had got for him in the event of emergency, Where Bruno had to pursue a target and babysit Harry, The Native American made baby carrier was warded Like a panzer tank, Resistant to everything from Bullets to wayward dandelions it was a brilliant bit of defensive magic, Bruno was grateful to have in that moment. As Harry grinned up at him And he made a quiet shushing sound that his almost 2-year-old nephew had learned meant quiet uncle Bruno has a target. The little tyke was brilliant Sharp as a tack just like his late mum. The thought made Bruno smile for a moment before launching himself at his target taking the man down with a quick expellearmus, With a grin Bruno exchanged his wand for Betty. This was a Muggle hunt he was on after all, He put the Axe to the back Of the cowards neck , The man was trembling like a cornered animal exactly as he should be. The great butcher of Sachsenhausen, The little bastard had killed thousands for his sick pleasure. Yet here he was Face down in dried vomit and rat piss In Brooklyn back Alley, Next to the post office with an axe to his throat. And Bruno Evans whispering in his ear if he wanted trial Or a quick execution. Much to Brunos disappointment but mild relief as Harry didn’t need to witness an execution the rat bastard Nazi, Picked a trialed. 

So Bruno Bashed him in the skull with Betty’s handle Much to his Favorite girl’s annoyance. And levitated is captive completely disillusioned back through the path of winding alleys, And putrid dumpsters periodically walking him against anything that caught his fancy and making sure a few rats got a taste of him before he shoved the petrified man into the trunk of his Lincoln. With that done Bruno looked down At his nephew once again and Grinned, In a brilliant mood he stole his nephews nose much to the loud protest of the raven haired toddler who demanded The return of his facial feature though his protest sounded more like, “ Poof no Knigge nog Corso uncl brunoo !”

Making Bruno chuckle again before returning his nephews favorite facial feature and looking at the shop next to him and grinning again, “ He actually laughed and said you were a good sport and an asset on this one little guy you’ve earned a reward do you want some chocolate?”

At the seemingly magic word Harry’s outrage, Turned to excitement And Bruno banged his fist on the trunk Telling the Nazi to hang tight as he made his way into the candy shop in front of them.  
With Harry digging into a mini brick of chocolate Bruno called his contact and told The Bronx zoo was really the best place to make the exchange as the head zoologist was an old friend and an urgenthim to meet him in the Bronx at seven it was going to be a bit of a treck but The Bronx zoo was really the best place to make the exchange as the head zoologist was an old friend and an Ardent supporter of justice plus Henriy owned him a favor, After he helped him put a sizable dent in the ivory trade around here.

Bruno booped Harry’s chocolate covered nose, And buckled him into his military grade car seat, Before setting out for the one of the outer boroughs. Brisbane was going to be a pain in the ass about this, His report was going to have some inconsistencies but Harry’s happiness was worth it he only got to give a toddler chocolate so many times before it stopped being a surprise and they just expected it Bruno wanted to see his nephews surprised smile In response to the candies chocolate goodness as many times as he could before he was too old for it.

A bit of a tongue lashing from his liaison officer was well worth it, With a mental note to phone Remus from the office To get the werewolf to swing by Famous Ray’s on the way back from the University because Mrs. Claremont was off tonight. Bruno set out for the Bronx‘s Most biologically diverse city block, And it’s zoological inhabitants. But not before turning his radio up and blasting Harry’s favorite educational eight track, The big ginger began To half shout half badly sing along to the track making his nephew laugh even more loudly.

“ You really blew it old king Louis... You disappointed all of France, You made a muck of it, With your silk stockings, And pink satin pants. “

Bruno wasn’t sure if he should be concerned About his nephews favorite tape being about the execution of a French Monarch and the Chaos That ravaged the country in its aftermath. But at the same time he was eternally grateful the little guy liked the funny lighthearted music rather than anything like Bernie or God for bid the wheels on the bus. Constantine s daughter RefuseD to listen to anything else, But those torturous Satanic tapes they got stuck in your head for weeks. Bruno was willing to take whatever blessings he could get so long as the little guy was laughing.

As an afterthought he made a mental note to teach the marauders how to do the voices, It would add an extra layer to the hilarity For Any particularly doll moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own that song it’s kind of a bastardized version of the song by Allan Sherman, You should Google it it’s about Louis the 16th. The song is hilarious.
> 
> I did not write it ,I do not own it but it is amazing.


	12. This is just an authors note

Alright I know everyone is waiting for more Nazi hunting wizard shenanigans. I’m working on it, An update is coming but it’s going to take a little bit of time. The purpose of this note is to inform everyone that this work is now a part of the series that I will be working on simultaneously you can read them independently of each other but the two stories are growing to intermingle a great deal. If you read the second before this one is done it will give away a few details about the ending of thIs story, But for those of you that want to skip ahead to the 1990s and Harrys Hogwarts years Rather than his epic Baby Nazi hunter adventures Go right ahead. 

Just be aware the Harry Potter you will encounter Was raised by Bruno and the marauders In Brooklyn and some parts of Queens, This character might not be recognizable if you don’t read the first part of the story. So my apologies for planting A tree full of for bidden fruit right in the middle of this epic adventure,But I’ve got the idea for the second part of the series and I have to start writing otherwise the plot bunnies might not be there when I’m done with this one.

So my dear readers for those of you brave enough to wander in to the Crack den that is This part of the fandom seeking a bit of laughter and some badassary I think you for your patience and I Hope you continue to Warm your hearts and Cackle maniacally around the dumpster fire that is my writing abilities. We have quite a few more steps On the journey to the Hogwarts express. Plus that the fact baby Harry accidentally set fire to the Port Authority bus terminal, And Bruno is drowning in paperwork trying to pacify both the magical Congress of the United States and Devon Bushwick The fire chief and all of the NYFD. Bribes are being paid, Mini brownies are being baked By Mrs. Claremont, And Sirius has been exiled To New Jersey until further notice. Well Bruno and Gideon as well as Remus Coordinate with the packs to Fire proof the city from baby Harry’s pyrotechnics.

Even though in Harry’s defense, It was quite an impressive bit of accidental magic for an infant. The giant Metallic green bubbles floating up into the rafters of the terminal before popping with a rather spectacular pink fireworks display was quite aesthetically pleasing especially to the young ones running around. It’s just insulation from the 1970s tended to be very flammable and with no casualties it’s more of a situation with an irate fire marshal, And a few new accidental magic regulations rather than a significant international incident.

Harry isn’t going to be spending any time in baby wizard prison but He’s not allowed to see Francesca until they can figure out how to Put a stop to those two conspiring infants. First they managed to get the lollies From the top of the refrigerator without permission and now they’re setting off fireworks displays in crowded areas. Bruno is open to suggestions that don’t involved, Spanking or shouting matches with the television.

Suggestion boxes can be found at every fire station from Manhattan to Staten Island just ask the desk Sergeant For the location of the comment cards, The suggestions will be collected every Tuesday at seven. Please keep in mind the situation is time sensitive.

Thanks for taking the time to read about this note and the story.  
I hope you enjoy The rest of it.


	13. Chapter 13

The unholy war cry of an irate Midget Filled The kitchen As Francesca upon being presented with a container of Green beans instead of the peaches her father usually fed her for dinner , Set fire to the container in protest, Much to Chagrin Of The adult spectators and the Amusement Young Harry Potter. It has been nearly a year since Harry’s arrival in New York and the family had finally settled into a routine Francesca and Harry Had taken to each other like Napalm and a slightly over exuberant grenade The two toddlers were already causing chaos That was a minor inconvenience to the tri-state area, Meteorologists in Hoboken New Jersey We’re still conducting experiments to explain the torrential downpour of crickets over the city on New Years. It was a simple explanation but not one Muggle scientist would acknowledge. Harry Had been teething and Francesca Had as any best friend who attempted to distract her companion from his momentary agony, While His teething ring was re-solidifying in the freezer. Bruno and Constantine were fairly certain she had intended To cause a cascade of butterflies not a torrential downpour of crickets but the children Were still quite young and hadn’t fully grasped how to control their powers . So instead of a small distraction to amuse harry ,Francesca had Instead Terrified the residence of the garden state with an impromptu plague from the book of Genesis. Though Constantine did argue Over that weeks poker game crickets in that state were not locusts, Rabbi Goldstein had still insisted on sipping holy water through the entire night of gambling. The entire table had laughed when Frankie, Francesca Had started to giggle because Harry had set the glass of water on fire During the third hand of the night. Bruno and Sirius Were still crowing About how bright little harry was to understand the situation, As Bruno put it,” He could certainly read the room that little guy.”

Rabbi Goldstein had just muttering a few courses And poured his holy water down the sink, Trading the glass for a Tumbler of whiskey As with his usual preference. The whole incident has been quite amusing, For all the parties in attendance. Though Luca and bastion, had been Engrossed In the toddler version of Hangman, Using blocks to spell out cat or the much easier antidisestablishmentarianism, Much to Luca’s Vexation They had run out of ts for that one, So the brothers along with the other two toddlers had had to resort To cactus as a substitution. Harry and bastion had come out victorious. As Frankie was more likely to Test the combustive capabilities of the wooden blocks then read them and Luca was still steaming about the injustice of the Unavailability of his favorite consonant. The night has been very informative for all the parents present as there had been a bit of debate as to the alarming intelligence displayed by their offspring currently present. Bruno blamed his sister for Harry’s brains, Though Sirius was adamant It was due to James . Shawn Was simply shrugging off the situation saying his wife’s side of the family was to blame, His lads Took after their great grandfather a professor At oxford university that was commonly regarded by most historians as the worlds first supervillain, The greatest consulting criminal of his age. Shawn Just thought the man Had lacked mental stimulation for most of his lifetime until he had met His bride An Obstinate ,opinionated, And compassionate Irish lady who had just completed The worlds first appendectomy Under anesthesia. The great Professor Moriarty hadn’t stood a chance against The immense heart, of Dr. Temperance O’Reilly. That particular romance lived on infamy In family stories and in The archives of every major news agency much to their relief at the time the world had released along her breath when Professor Moriarty turned his guy from engineering global conflict , To alleviating human suffering under the influence of his wife. The smallpox Vaccine and cure for polio that had been presented American Science academy in New York in 1903 had Delivered quite the shock to the scientific community though Louis Pastor Was said to have leap onto the stage, Even at his advanced age and shaking Moriarty’s hand. There was a Photograph from the front page of the New York Times on display on Shawns mantle, Though Shawn did question His wife’s taste in decoration the photograph remained among the other family portraits. Though when anyone ever brought Up The family ancestry they tend to stick more with the blood feud between Marie curie and temperance O’Reilly rather than James Moriarty and his rather more eccentric hobbies.Everyone always like to view their family history with rose-colored glasses no one like to acknowledge they were descended from an actual supervillain, Or a man who would’ve been if his wife hadn’t put a stop to it. The story was quite amusing to the rest of the party who drank To love influence and There better halves. Those of them who had them, Bruno and Sirius drank to Mooney Who threw a Salt shaker of them. Much to Harry’s amusement.

Poker nights continued to be interesting and we’re often the staging ground for play dates such as this one, Bruno often had to fire proof the house when Frankie and Constantine came to visit but it was always worth it to see his goddaughter and old friend. It was fast becoming obvious Frankie and Harry where is thick as thieves and would continue to be most likely for the next few years at least. Bruno was a particular looking forward to their preteens, As Frankie set fire to the refrigerator again The steel box refusing to break thankfully keeping the ice cream well hidden much To the disappointment of both children. They would have to eat their vegetables before dessert again. 

As the two toddlers resigned themselves to their feet and tucked in To their plate. Bruno And Constantine went back to their previous conversation. The giant ginger man Broaching the topic once again. “ I’ve got some solid information that McNair, Had to Performance summoning to Make it out of the isles With his magic still intact. I’ve got informants coming everyone of the five boroughs and most of the East Coast without a single sign of him. The only thing I can think of is the bastard being sheltered in the underground. I need some back up For an expedition into one of the portals under Yankee stadium. Constantine as long as there’s a death Eater In the city there’s a danger to my family. I’m going to need your help with this one mate.”

John Constantine Briefly glanced over to his daughter who was Discreetly by the standards of a toddler dumping her green beans onto Harry’s Plate while the young potter did the same with his carrots And smiled, Constantine just nodded before inquiring if he should bring a hatchet or Giles. Making Betty from her position hanging next to the egg beater pulsed with glee. Making Bruno chuckle And look at his friend, “ You heard her. Bring the war hammer instead.”

The conversation turned to preparation , Holy water and ginseng had to be procured. And a babysitter conscripted into service, Remus was volunteered as he was napping in the entryway. Their departure was set for a week out, The two men smiling at each other evermore viciously as they discussed tactics while periodically glancing at the children and putting out any small fires afflicting the appliances.


End file.
